


Sunday Morning

by jackiestolz



Series: Fem!Smosh [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, fem!anthony, fem!ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiestolz/pseuds/jackiestolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender swapped Ian and Anthony have a little fun before starting their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My second time gender-bending Ian and Anthony!! This is not really a part of a series, I just want to keep my gender-swapping all together. You don't need to read any other fic to understand this one. This time I changed Toni's hair from short and curly to a really short and straight pixie cut, like what Anthony has already. Remember Ian becomes Ida, Anthony becomes Toni. Enjoy!!

It was early in the morning on an average Sunday, and Ida was in the kitchen, brewing some coffee. Donned in only a baggy shirt and panties, she rubbed her tired eyes as she threw the coffee grounds in the filter.

“Morning, sweetheart.” She heard Toni say behind her, and turned to face her with a sweet smile.

“Good morning.” she replied, and Toni took a step forward and put her hands lightly on Ida’s hips. She kissed her lightly, and Ida blushed and ran her fingers through Toni’s messy pixie-cut.

“You’ve got bed head.” She said admiringly, and Toni smiled, adoration shining in her eyes.

“That tends to happen when you move around in bed. And boy did we move a lot last night.” She put her head down and gingerly kissed Ida’s neck, moving half a step closer so that they were only half an inch apart.

“I have a feeling we’re going to be doing that again.” Ida replied, moving one hand from Toni’s hair and down to the slight curve at her waist. She gave a breathy sigh when the soft kisses at her neck became more aggressive, now with tender biting. She took her other hand from Toni’s hair and went down, moving her thick bathrobe to the side and palming her breast.

“Ida.” Toni moaned next to her ear.

She smiled and teased her nipple, rolling it between her fingers and feeling it harden. With a light laugh, she pinched her, knowing just how her girlfriend liked it.

Moaning loudly, Toni shoved her against the counter and pressed against her, kissing her hard. Ida made an involuntary sound of delight, then moved one hand to Toni’s back, and used the other to cup her ass. She pushed their bodies even closer together, grinding against each other while kissing roughly. They were both aching with desire, the coffee long forgotten.

Letting go of Toni’s ass, knowing she didn’t need the extra help to grind fiercely against her hips, Ida used her shaking fingers to undo the tie at the front of her bathrobe, pushing it away and letting it fall to the floor. Toni stopped and pulled away from her, both of them breathing ragged, and gave her a cheeky half-smile.

“Bedroom?” She raised a brow.

“Quickly.” Ida responded, and Toni smiled and grabbed her hand. She took off to the bedroom with Ida trailing behind her on shaking legs.

Inside, Toni wasted no time throwing Belle on the bed, causing her to laugh loudly. She sat up and took off her shirt, taking in the sight of Toni’s naked body. She was the taller of the two, pale and thin, with small tits and not many curves, and Ida thought she was gorgeous, craving her like she’d craved nothing before.

Toni smiled when Ida tossed her shirt to the ground, then crawled on the bed towards her. Ida settled down into the bed, and Toni positioned herself on top of her, hands beside her stomach and a knee on her inner thigh, but not touching anything else. Ida was the curvy one of the two, with long brown hair, creamy white skin and the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever known. She loved it, and she could stare at her squirm with anticipation all day.

Instead, she leaned down and kissed her collar bone, then moved further down to her chest, flicking her tongue over one of her nipples. Ida gasped and Toni grabbed it gently in her teeth, causing a little moan to escape her soft lips. She decided to go lower, planting soft kisses down her ribs and stomach, then just beneath her navel.

“Don’t stop now, you damn tease.” Ida muttered after a moment, and Toni giggled before moving down to her spread legs, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs.

“Please.” Ida groaned, as Toni moved closer, and she smirked, loving the noises coming from her girlfriend.

Toni grabbed her panties -- pink and lacy, she was such a girl -- and pulled them down her legs quickly, throwing them on the floor and moving back to the task at hand. She spread her girlfriend’s legs again and admired the view, then after hearing a whine a few feet above her, finally decided to please her.

She circled her clit with her tongue, then flicked it, causing Ida to inhale sharply. Moving down further, she smiled at how soaked she was, and put her tongue inside her, feeling her shudder. She rubbed her hands up and down Ida’s thighs as she licked from her anus to her clit, causing her to moan softly. Alternating this with kissing and sucking, she was tearing her apart.

“Jesus.” Ida whispered, voice shaking. She grabbed the sheets with one hand and Toni’s hair with the other, rocking her hips gently against her mouth. “Fuck.”

Toni moved her tongue in and out of her, feeling her rocking hips moving faster and faster. Ida’s breath was becoming even more ragged, giving little squeaks as she reached her climax. With a sharp breath, she shuddered, fist tightly clenching the sheets as she arched her back and curled her toes.

Toni sighed and watched her relax, a loving look on her face. Ida looked down at her, face red, and giggled.

“You get up here.” She said with a weak laugh, and Toni crawled on top of her, this time with their skin lightly grazing, only increasing their arousal. As soon as she locked eyes with Ida, she flipped them over, surprising Toni, who was now underneath the other girl.

“I’m going to be way nicer than you and skip all the teasing.” Belle said, beaming, and reached down to find her just as wet as she was.

She put a finger inside her, slowly moving in and out for only a moment before adding a second, then began pumping in and out as she moved down and sucked on her neck. Toni moaned loudly, definitely the more rowdy of the two. Ida built up speed, moving hard against her, and Toni continued to moan. She paused and removed her fingers, and Toni whimpered at the lack of contact. She moved down slightly so her mouth was level with Toni’s tits and slid back into her, now using her thumb to lightly graze her clit with each stroke.

Picking up speed again, Ida kissed her chest as Toni moaned louder and louder, one hand pulling on her long hair and another on her back, nails digging into her soft skin.

“Fuck.” Toni panted, squeezing her eyes shut, “Fuck, I’m gonna fucking . . . oh fuck-”

She yelled out, and Ida felt her clench around her fingers. She slowed down, letting her come down from the orgasm, listening her shout turn to sighs.

“Come -- come here.” Toni said breathlessly, and Ida smiled at her bright red cheeks and watery brown eyes as she moved up and straddled her, their sensitive clits pressed together.

“Enjoying the show?” Ida asked, knowing how she looked, with her messy hair and red cheeks.

“Yeah.” Toni answered, reaching up and brushing her thumb across her nipple, causing it to harden. “But a little friction wouldn’t hurt.”

Ida moaned lightly and rocked her hips against her, giving them both some satisfaction. She repeated the action, slowly grinding against her, the sounds of her quiet sighs combining with Toni’s loud moaning. Toni put one hand on Ida’s hip, and the other on her ass, fondling it roughly as she moved wantonly against her.

Ida had a hand in Toni’s hair and another on her breast, lightly twisting her nipple in her fingers as she continued to rock, picking up speed and moving erratically. She shut her eyes and bit her lip, and Toni almost lost it just looking at her. She desperately moved her hips as well, and both of them were quivering as they moved against each other.

As her breathing became more uneven, Ida put her hands on either sides of Toni’s waist, supporting herself as she moved her hips in a circular motion, eyes still closed, almost as though she was too weak to go on.

“Ida, oh God, Ida.” Toni grunted between her moaning, and she cried out, Ida gasping at the same time as they came together, grinding against the other. Ida stopped first, shakily climbing off and tumbling onto the bed next to Toni.

They both lay together, the only noise in the room being their shaking breaths. Finally, Toni turned on her side, glowing, to look over at her girlfriend, who smiled a little and did the same.

“Want some coffee?” Ida asked her, moving in closer so their foreheads touched.

“In a few minutes.” Toni said, then let out a breathy laugh. “When I can walk again.”

Ida sighed and wrapped her arms around her, feeling her play with her hair. She loved Sundays. 

 


End file.
